This invention relates to improvements in internal combustion engines, particularly engines of the so-called "uncooled" type. Such engines are sometimes termed "adiabatic" engines (without significant heat loss).
Principal object of the invention is to provide a relatively low cost combustion chamber liner for an adiabatic engine.